


Тот самый автобус

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Deathfic, Drama, F/M, Gen, OMC - Freeform, Smarm, драма, мужская беременность, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Хаус отправляется в прошлое, чтобы всё исправить и спасти Эмбер.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969619) by [TFALokiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter). 



> Не пугайтесь предупреждения "мужская беременность", это встречается в самом конце (случай с пациентом).

Хаус замер на мгновение, когда увидел перед собой бармена. И тот подошёл к нему и забрал у него ключи. Все повторялось. Хаус осторожно огляделся вокруг. Да, он находится в баре "Шерри". Он знал, что это просто химическая реакция в мозгу, но ощущение дежавю было таким ярким, что ему показались знакомыми лица некоторых из окружающих людей.   
  
Всё это уже было когда-то.   
  
Он не был здесь с того дня, когда это произошло... Со дня смерти Эмбер.  
  
И вот - всё повторяется. Сегодня Хаус вернулся в тот самый день, когда она должна умереть.  
  
Что случилось однажды, того не изменишь.  
  
Но, вернувшись в прошлое, можно подправить кое-какие мелочи...  
  
      - Дайте мне хотя бы позвонить. Только один звонок, - просит он бармена, и тот, хмурясь, протягивает ему телефон.  
  
Уилсон сегодня на дежурстве. Хаус набирает номер Уилсона. Он точно знает - автобус, тот самый автобус, которому суждено разбиться, прибудет на остановку только после того, как здесь появится Эмбер. Почему он так уверен в этом? Он сам не знает. Так часто бывало у него с постановкой диагнозов. Что-то крутится в голове, а потом складывается в логичную картину. Сейчас он чётко знает только одно - кто-то должен довести его до остановки. Он до того пьян, что даже пешком не сможет добраться домой.  
Хаус возвращает телефон бармену.   
  
\- Ещё виски, - просит он. - Для прекрасной дамы, что сейчас подойдёт.   
  
И бармен наливает.   
  
Сегодня - день, когда он, Хаус, умрёт. Он готовится к этому. Он пьёт один бокал за другим. Отныне его команда будет разбираться с загадочными болезнями без него. Конечно, они все, как один, тупые идиоты и недоумки, но ничего - может быть, немного поумнеют, когда придется работать самостоятельно. Натренируются на пациентах, ставя диагнозы, делая анализы, подбирая лечение. Так уже было с его первой командой. Выходцы из нее - эта сладкая парочка, Чейз и Кэмерон - стали всё-таки неплохими врачами. И Форман. В Формане он уверен. Уж под его-то началом новая команда точно выдюжит.   
  
Хаус залпом осушает еще пару рюмок.   
  
Когда он пьёт третью, в баре появляется Эмбер. На ней знакомый красный шарф, которым он тогда - после катастрофы - пытался перевязать ей ногу.   
  
      - Не будь вы лучшим другом Джеймса, я бы ни за что не приехала, - заявляет она, едва подойдя к нему.   
  
"А я, между прочим, собираюсь спасти тебе жизнь", - думает Хаус.  
  
      - Ничего не поделаешь. Выкуси, зайка, - говорит он вслух.   
  
Он суёт руку в карман за викодином и кивает бармену на Эмбер:  
  
      - Она заплатит за выпивку.   
  
Эмбер кладёт свою сумочку на столик. И пока она расплачивается, Хаус, как будто случайно, неловким движением смахивает эту сумочку на пол и наклоняется, чтобы поднять. Еще с прошлого раза ему отчётливо запомнился модный лейбл на замочке. Он подбирает рассыпавшиеся вещи и засовывает внутрь. Вот оно - лекарство, погубившее её. Уничтожившее печень, сердце и легкие. Противогриппозный препарат, который сделал её организм непригодным к трансплантации. Никто не заметит, как Хаус подменит его викодином, сунет свои таблетки в сумочку, а её смерть в пластмассовой капсуле спрячет себе в карман.  
  
      - Увидимся в автобусе, - Хаус кивает Эмбер и идёт, шатаясь и хромая, к выходу, позабыв трость у столика, натыкаясь на людей и не перед кем не извиняясь.   
  
      - Грег! Подожди! - кричит она ему вслед, подхватив свою сумочку.   
  
Задержавшись на секунду на пороге, Хаус оглядывается на неё и затем выходит за дверь, уже чувствуя, как знакомая боль охватывает ногу. Достав из кармана капсулу, он глотает сразу две таблетки. Никто не поймёт, зачем он это сделал. Катнер, Тауб и Тринадцатая будут теряться в догадках. Кадди станет задаваться вопросом: почему, почему? Уилсон, когда узнает всё от Эмбер, начнёт ломать голову, расспрашивая её снова и снова, придумывая различные версии…   
  
А вот и автобус. Хаус тяжело поднимается по ступенькам и подает деньги за проезд.   
  
      - У тебя пузырёк воздуха в зубе. Воздушная эмболия, - говорит он водителю. - Обратись к врачу, как только сможешь. Кстати, я - доктор Хаус.   
  
      - Ладно, - говорит тот, удивлённо покосившись на него.   
  
Хаус идёт в салон. Он садится на то место, где в прошлый раз сидела Эмбер. Случайно взглянув в окно, он вдруг видит, как она бежит к автобусу, на ходу сморкаясь в салфетку, другой рукой сжимая его трость. Хаус отворачивается от окна. Почему-то ему невыносимо тяжело это видеть. Да, он всё решил правильно. Пусть они будут счастливы. Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, он ненадолго закрывает глаза. Когда открывает, Эмбер стоит перед ним и протягивает ему трость.  
  
      - Ты забыл свою трость, - говорит она.   
  
Хаус берёт трость.   
  
\- Я сделал это ради вас с Уилсоном, - тихо говорит он, когда она садится напротив. - Если будешь когда-нибудь спрашивать себя: "Зачем он это сделал?" - вот и ответ.   
  
Эмбер приподнимает бровь:  
  
      - Говоришь загадками…  
  
      - Боюсь, что нет, - качает головой Хаус.  
  
Эмбер снова чихает в салфетку и, ругнувшись, достает из сумочки капсулу с викодином. Открывает и глотает таблетки.   
  
       - Ты должна быть благодарна мне за это, - говорит Хаус.  
  
      - Ты сегодня странный какой-то, - отвечает Эмбер.  
  
      - Я знаю, - говорит Хаус.  
  
Автобус сворачивает на соседнюю улицу.   
  
      - Мы с Уилсоном говорили о свадьбе, - как бы между делом сообщает Эмбер.   
  
      - И свадьба обязательно состоится, - кивает Хаус.   
  
      - Если ему вздумается пригласить тебя, будь добр надеть смокинг.  
  
      - Увы. Это совершенно исключено.   
  
      - Так положено. Это официальное мероприятие.  
  
      - Ну, раз официальное, то конечно… - иронически протягивает Хаус. - Кстати, ты уже решила, в честь кого назовёшь маленького?  
  
      - Я не беременна.   
  
      - Но ведь собираешься забеременеть после свадьбы?   
  
      - Мы с ним не говорили об этом.   
  
      - Грегори Уилсон, Роберт Уилсон, - начинает он перечислять имена, - Алиса Уилсон, Крис Уилсон, Эрик Уилсон, Ханна Уилсон, Макс Уилсон, Арнольд Уилсон, Ребекка Уилсон, Кадди Уилсон, Вашингтон Уилсон, Шерлок Уилсон, Уотсон Уилсон, Шон Уилсон, Гас Уилсон…   
  
И в этот момент автобус сотрясается от удара. Трость вылетает из рук Хауса, его самого подбрасывает куда-то к потолку, и всё кружится в каком-то безумном, непрекращающемся вихре. Повсюду крики, сыплющиеся осколки стекла, звон и скрежет металла. Сквозь этот круговорот, сквозь дождь осколков Эмбер из последних сил тянет руку к Хаусу, и он тянется к ней. Они отчаянно цепляются друг за друга, пока с новым поворотом кувыркающегося автобуса их опять не расшвыряет в разные стороны. Потом руки их на секунду соединяются опять, уже в последний раз.  
  
Автобус переворачивается несколько раз и вылетает на обочину на глазах потрясённых, застывших от ужаса прохожих. Кто-то срочно набирает на телефоне номер службы спасения.   
  
…Так в этот день свершилось то, что должно было случиться: ради счастья Уилсона Хаус отдал свою жизнь в обмен на жизнь Эмбер.


	2. Глава 2

Когда Хаус приходит в себя, весь хмель уже выветрился из головы. Он чувствует, как в левое плечо постепенно вползает жгучая боль. Он не может пошевелиться. "Это шок", - думает Хаус. Наверняка и таблетки уже сделали своё дело. Рядом на полу лежит Эмбер, глаза её закрыты. Под головой у неё чья-то сумка. Видимо, она смягчила силу удара. Над ними висит, за что-то зацепившись, трость Хауса.   
  
Через некоторое время Эмбер начинает шевелиться, открывает глаза и приподнимается.   
  
      - Грег… - испуганно говорит она, глядя на него.   
  
      - Не беспокойся. Со мной всё хорошо, - говорит Хаус и тут же, поморщившись, болезненно стонет. - О-о…  
  
      - Господи, да что ты такое говоришь! - Эмбер срывает с себя шарф и начинает перевязывать ему левое плечо.   
  
      - Мне просто холодно.   
  
      - Цуцик…   
  
      - Зато я не разбил себе башку, как некоторые, - замечает Хаус.  
  
Эмбер проводит рукой по виску и подносит к глазам окровавленную ладонь.  
  
      - Ой…   
  
      - Хватит изображать героизм. Отдохни.  
  
Эмбер чихает в руку.   
  
      - Тебе нужна помощь врачей больше, чем мне, - прибавляет Хаус.  
  
Ему становится всё холоднее. Клонит в сон.   
  
      - Скорая помощь вот-вот приедет, - говорит Эмбер. - Держись возле меня.   
  
      - Со мной все будет хорошо, - заверяет её Хаус. - Скоро меня окружат лучшие доктора Нью-Джерси. А я не нуждаюсь в их идиотских советах.  
  
      - Держись. Ты должен прийти на нашу свадьбу, Хаус. Слышишь?..   
  
Глаза Эмбер закрываются, и она теряет сознание, не успев договорить.  
  
      - Я постараюсь, - говорит Хаус.  
  
Застывший от холода, терзаемый чудовищной болью, Хаус лежит и держится за бедро. Он постарался бы уснуть, но боль не даёт ему спать. Таблетки викодина всё ещё в сумочке у Эмбер, если только не вылетели, когда автобус перевернулся. Но внезапно боль проходит сама собой. Он уже почти ничего не чувствует. Тело совершенно заледенело. И Хаус долго-долго лежит и смотрит в потолок, вспоминая всю свою жизнь.   
  
Несколько месяцев назад он отредактировал своё завещание. Кадди и Кэмерон получат по образцу его спермы, которую он заблаговременно оставил в нескольких пробирках. Труп его послужит науке - студенты будут практиковаться на нём, изучая анатомию. Хаус закрывает глаза и долго перебирает в памяти другие пункты, отмеченные им в завещании, пока сознание наконец не покидает его.


	3. Глава 3

Когда Хаус снова приходит в себя, он уже в больнице. Он не сомневается, что открыл глаза в последний раз. Вокруг него смутные очертания фигур в белых халатах. Конечно, это его маленькие кретинчики. Его команда. Впрочем, уже не его, а Формана. Форман стоит здесь же. Он один без халата и выделяется среди других своим тёмным костюмом и каменно-холодным, неподвижным, как у робота, лицом.   
  
      - Что с водителем? - спрашивает Хаус. - У него был пузырёк воздуха…   
  
      - Мы удалили пузырёк, - говорит Тринадцатая.  
  
      - Хаус, зачем вы выпили амантадин? - спрашивает Форман.  
  
      - Ах, вы всё равно мне не поверите, - картинно отзывается Хаус.   
  
      - Постараемся, - вставляет Тауб.  
  
      - Мне приснился сон, что Эмбер погибла в катастрофе. Вот я и решил, что если кому-то суждено умереть, то пусть это лучше буду я. А почему бы и нет?  
  
      - Будущее предвидят только экстрасенсы, - замечает Форман. - Вы умираете, Хаус. Мы не можем вам ничем помочь.   
  
      - Катнер! - обращается Хаус к индусу.  
  
      - Да? - отзывается тот.   
  
      - Будь проще. Больше доверяй людям. Поверь, никто не хочет, чтобы ты покончил с собой. Ты думаешь, никто не понимает, что творится у тебя на душе? Мы все - люди, и все мы хоть раз в своей жизни через это проходим.   
  
Катнер молчит. Тауб, вопросительно подняв брови, переводит взгляд с коллег на Хауса.   
  
      - Пойми, если ты покончишь жизнь самоубийством, тебе уже никто не сможет помочь. Мне осталось жить меньше суток. У тебя есть друзья. И если ты только посмеешь наложить на себя руки, я не дам тебе покоя и после смерти. Я буду преследовать тебя там, я превращу твою загробную жизнь в ад…  
  
      - Он бредит? - спрашивает Тауб.  
  
      - Нет, - говорит Тринадцатая.  
  
      - Сердце отказало, лёгкие отказали, и, как следствие этого - полиорганная недостаточность, - Хаус бросает взгляд на Формана и Тринадцатую. - А вы не давайте вашим отношениям встать на пути работы в команде.   
  
У Тринадцатой испуганно раскрываются глаза:   
  
      - Хаус, откуда вы знаете, какие органы у вас отказали?   
  
Не отвечая ей, Хаус окидывает взглядом всю команду.  
  
      - И что вы смотрите на меня, как на самоубийцу? Думаете, я хотел уйти в такой унылой обстановке?   
  
      - Нет, - коротко отвечает Форман.   
  
      - Вот и прекрасно. И не думайте, что вам удастся от меня избавиться. Я и после смерти буду шастать по клинике и заглядывать к больным.  
  
Тринадцатая уходит из палаты. Она не в силах больше сдерживать слёзы.   
  
      - Зачем же пугать больных? - спрашивает Форман.  
  
      - Да, это довольно жутко, - поддерживает его Катнер.   
  
      - Да что вы понимаете. Тебя лечит доктор-призрак… - мечтательно протягивает Хаус. - Это же круто!  
  
      - Только не называйте им своё имя, - пытаясь подыграть Хаусу, в тон ему говорит Форман.   
  
      - Да без проблем. Назовусь твоим.   
  
      - У вас нет ничего святого, Хаус, - констатирует тот.   
  
      - А ты думал, Терминатор, - парирует Хаус, имея в виду непроницаемый вид Формана.   
  
Форман, хмыкнув, поворачивается и уходит из палаты. Катнер, постояв минуту, тоже уходит, напоследок похлопав по спинке кровати Хауса - неловкий, прощальный жест.   
  
Оставшийся в палате Тауб с благоговейным ужасом смотрит на Хауса. В глазах его немой вопрос. Но Хаус, поймав взгляд Тауба, лёгким кивком разрешает ему уйти.   
  
Он не хочет, чтобы Тауб отключал аппараты.  
  
Тауб уходит. Хаус остается один в палате.   
  
Он знает, что уже практически мёртв, и лишь благодаря аппарату его сердце ещё бьётся.   
Ему больше не холодно. Он чувствует боль в ноге.   
  
Он замечает на тумбочке капсулу с викодином. Взяв её, Хаус вытряхивает и кладет в рот сразу три таблетки.   
  
Положив викодин на место, он вдруг замечает на тумбочке сложенный, чуть помятый листок бумаги. Он берёт и разворачивает его, но в записке ничего нет, кроме знакомой размашистой подписи Кадди с хвостиком, доходящим до самого края листа.   
  
Бумага под пальцами бугрится неровными пятнами - от слёз? Кадди плакала? Почему она сама не пришла к нему в его последние минуты?   
  
Видно, не хотела видеть его в таком жалком состоянии…   
  
Свернув бумажку, Хаус засовывает её в капсулу с викодином.   
  
Потом опять откидывается на подушки и принимается ждать.   
  
Он ждёт Уилсона.   
  
Если кто-то должен отключить его от аппаратов, то пусть это будет его лучший друг.


	4. Глава 4

  - Хаус, ты идиот!  
  
Задремавший было Хаус просыпается от возмущённого возгласа Уилсона. Уилсон стоит в ногах его кровати. Вид у него такой, будто он не спал целые сутки, волосы всклокочены. Рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей.   
  
      - Смеёшься? Да я настоящий гений! - возражает Хаус.   
  
      - Скажи, зачем ты выпил лекарство Эмбер? - спрашивает Уилсон.   
  
      - Потому что я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.   
  
Уилсон озадаченно глядит на него, явно не понимая, что его друг имеет в виду.   
  
      - Да мы понятия не имели, что ты был в том автобусе! Только сегодня утром Эмбер вспомнила, что как будто видела тебя в тот вечер! Никто не знал, где ты находился всё это время! Откуда нам было знать? Мы думали, что ты у себя дома!  
  
      - И тогда ты бросился искать меня по больницам, - кивает Хаус. - Нашел в Центральном госпитале…   
  
      - Да, мы с Форманом нашли, - машинально уточняет Уилсон, расхаживая перед его койкой. - По пути в Принстон-Плэйнсборо, в машине скорой помощи, у тебя остановилось сердце. И ты поменялся таблетками с Эмбер. Зачем? Ты выпил амантадин…   
  
      - И теперь ты пришёл попрощаться со мной, - добавляет Хаус. Он чувствует, как в ногу снова возвращается боль. Берет с тумбочки викодин, вытряхивает оставшиеся три таблетки и глотает, вполуха слушая, что говорит Уилсон.   
  
      - …Если бы ты любил меня и желал мне счастья, ты не стал бы садиться в этот проклятый автобус! Если бы ты в самом деле любил меня, ты вызвал бы такси! Ты не стал бы пить эти таблетки! Я не могу понять, зачем ты это сделал… Конечно, это поступок чисто в твоём духе…  
  
      - Ты просто нервничаешь, - говорит Хаус. - Но это и понятно. Я тоже нервничаю... Как там Эмбер?  
  
      - Дома, спит, - отвечает Уилсон.   
  
      Хаус молчит. Он размышляет над словами "Мы думали, что ты дома". Да, он мог бы и по-другому изменить прошлое, не принимая амантадин. Просто вызвать такси в том баре и поехать домой. Но всякий раз, когда он представлял себе версию событий, где он не стал бы звонить домой Уилсону, и Эмбер не приехала бы за ним, его охватывало странное, необъяснимое чувство, что так нельзя... Что невозможен тот вариант, где никто бы не умер.   
Хаус не изучал теорию струн и не особо разбирался в параллельных вселенных, но какое-то интуитивное ощущение подсказывало ему, что, если бы он и не поехал на том автобусе, катастрофа все равно бы произошла. Что бы стало тогда с водителем автобуса? Возможно, в этом случае он все равно поступил бы к ним в больницу и оказался пациентом Хауса. А может быть, и нет.   
  
      - Уилсон, - тихо говорит Хаус. - Пообещай мне одну вещь…  
  
      - Умереть, как пропавший без вести, в чужой больнице, не предупредив своих близких о том, где тебя носило! - продолжает восклицать Уилсон. - Так похоже на тебя! Твоя безответственность и эгоизм…  
  
      - Не называй ребёнка в мою честь, ладно?  
  
      - Я не собираюсь называть твоим именем каких-то несуществующих детей!   
  
      - Вот и хорошо. Ужасно, если ребёнок и правда вырастет похожим на меня - мрачным эгоистом, который разбивал сердца всем, кто его любил. Да и сам в итоге не очень-то будет счастлив…   
  
Помолчав немного, Хаус прибавляет:   
  
      - Но, с другой стороны, даже у таких людей в жизни всегда находится друг, который залечит их раны. Как ты, например. Ты всегда готов был излечить меня от чего угодно...  
  
      - Я не могу тебя излечить! - возражает Уилсон.   
  
      - Глупости. А что же, по-твоему, ты делал во всё время нашей дружбы? Ты всегда был рядом. И я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Даже после смерти…   
  
      - Ты веришь в загробную жизнь? Ты же всегда говорил, что не веришь!  
  
      - Я лгал, - просто отвечает Хаус. - Все люди лгут.  
  
Уилсон обхватывает двумя руками руку друга.   
  
      - Ты негодяй. Ты мерзавец. Ты это знаешь?.. - Голос Уилсона дрожит, руки сжимают руку Хауса.   
  
      - Один замечательный человек сказал: "Я твой друг. И всегда им буду"…   
  
      - Этого человека никогда не существовало, - Уилсон выпускает руку друга, выпрямляется и подходит к аппаратам.  
  
      - Что правда, то правда, - кивает Хаус.   
  
И Уилсон жмёт на все кнопки аппарата.   
  
      - Я не оставлю тебя, - говорит Хаус. - Я буду рядом. Правда.   
  
На секунду Уилсон замирает, положив руку на холодную металлическую поверхность.   
  
      - А с другой стороны… - тихо говорит он, не поднимая головы и не оборачиваясь. - Грег Уилсон - очень хорошее имя.   
  
Взгляд Хауса скользит к окошку из реанимации в коридор. За стеклом видны фигуры двух женщин. Да, ему не показалось - они стоят там, рука об руку - Кадди и Стейси.  
  
      - Или Лиза Уилсон, - добавляет он, чувствуя, как онемение разом охватывает всё тело.  
  
      - Мне кажется, у нас с ней вполне могут быть близнецы. Обычно люди называют детей в честь близких людей или именами, которые им просто нравятся…   
  
Но тут слова Уилсона прерывает длинный гудок аппаратуры.   
  
Уилсон чувствует, как его словно обдаёт холодом. Он застывает, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Но потом всё-таки поворачивается и смотрит на часы, чтобы зафиксировать, как положено, время смерти.


	5. Глава 5

По коридору больницы Принстон-Плэйнсборо идёт человек.   
  
Он прихрамывает. В руке у него трость.  
  
Это врач. Но на нём нет белого халата.   
  
Человек входит в одну из палат. Он садится на стул перед койкой пациента по имени Джейкоб Робертсон. Это мужчина лет тридцати, одетый в клетчатую рубашку, жилетку и синие джинсы с дырками на коленях. Глаза у него немного косят.   
  
      - Доктор Хаус… то есть, я хотел сказать, доктор Эрик Форман, - говорит человек без халата. - Какие у вас жалобы?  
  
      - Это… очень личное… - смущённо выдавливает Робертсон.   
  
Хаус удивлённо приподнимает брови.   
  
      - Испытываете сексуальное влечение к своей матери? - заговорщицким тоном спрашивает он, наклонившись к пациенту.   
  
Робертсон отшатывается с выражением глубокого возмущения.   
  
      - Моя мать умерла, - с оскорбленным видом отвечает он.   
  
      - Сочувствую, но помочь ничем не могу, - Хаус встаёт и, опираясь на трость, ковыляет к двери.   
  
      - У меня… э-э… я… у меня из сосков течёт молоко! - выпаливает ему вслед Робертсон.   
  
Хаус, уже взявшийся за ручку двери, оглядывается.   
  
      - Лечитесь гормонами? - спрашивает он.   
  
      - Нет, нет. Никогда не получал никаких гормонов!  
  
      - Тогда, значит, вы родились девчонкой, - заключает Хаус.   
  
      - Что? - потрясенно переспрашивает Робертсон. - Нет, такого не может быть… Мои родители не стали бы скрывать это от меня!  
  
      - Может, они решили, что вы гермафродит?  
  
Робертсон обиженно скрещивает руки на груди.   
  
      - Я мужчина…  
  
      - Вам когда-нибудь кололи витамины внутривенно? - спрашивает Хаус.   
  
      - Нет, никогда.   
  
Теперь Хаус явно заинтересован этим случаем.  
  
      - Когда в последний раз болели?   
  
      - Три месяца назад.  
  
Пролистав историю болезни, Хаус берёт стетоскоп и поворачивается к Робертсону.   
  
      - Поднимите-ка рубашку.  
  
Робертсон поднимает рубашку, и взору Хауса предстаёт округлившийся, выступающий живот. Хаус в изумлении смотрит на него.   
  
      - Так что у меня? - спрашивает Робертсон.  
  
Хаус приставляет к его животу металлический кружок стетоскопа.  
  
      - Ага… Так, так… Ну, в общем, мне все ясно, - он убирает стетоскоп. - Месяцев через шесть вам понадобится кесарево сечение. Обратитесь к хирургам. Я рекомендую доктора Роберта Чейза.  
  
\- Вы не ответили мне, доктор. Что со мной?  
  
      - Вы - второй мужчина в мире за всю человеческую историю, который смог забеременеть.   
  
Лицо Робертсона резко бледнеет. Он теряет дар речи.   
  
      - Я смотрю, вы не очень-то удивлены, - Хаус бросает взгляд на пациента. - У вашего сожителя есть медицинская страховка?  
  
Робертсон растерянно кивает.   
  
      - А детей он любит?  
  
Робертсон молча пожимает плечами.   
  
      - Вы-то сами хотите ребёнка?   
  
Робертсон опять молча пожимает плечами.   
  
      - Как вы себя чувствовали в последнее время?  
  
      - Это… я… - заикаясь, лепечет Робертсон. - Были головные боли, часто хотелось в туалет. И насморк не проходит…   
  
      - Вот видите, - говорит Хаус. - Так кто же это всё-таки с вами сделал?   
  
      - Мой… э-э… мой…   
  
      - Ну, не стесняйтесь! - подбадривает его Хаус. - С него можно будет вытрясти деньги на ребёнка...   
  
      - Мой брат. Мы с ним поспорили…  
  
      - А яйцеклетку вы тоже на спор проглотили?  
  
      - Что?! Боже мой…   
  
Хаус внимательно смотрит на больного.  
  
      - Похоже, вы не подозревали о яйцеклетке… Куда он вам её подмешал? В газировку? Сок? Пепси-колу? В какао?  
  
Робертсон не отвечает. Он отворачивается, и его рвёт прямо на пол.   
  
Хаус встаёт, подходит к телефону и набирает номер вызова санитара.   
  
\- Алло, - говорит он. - Да, это я. Палата номер один. Тут надо немного прибраться…   
  
Хаус кладёт трубку.   
  
      - Я забеременел… - с ужасом произносит Робертсон.   
  
      - Поздравляю, - отвечает Хаус и направляется к двери, стуча тростью.  
  
Дверь закрывается за ним. Робертсон отрешённо смотрит в пространство.   
  
      - Я убью его! - говорит он, сжимая кулаки.  
  
Тут дверь снова открывается, и появляется Тринадцатая.   
  
      - Здравствуйте, я ваш лечащий врач, - говорит она, доставая блокнот и подходя к койке больного.   
  
      - Я беременный! - с ходу заявляет Робертсон.   
  
Тринадцатая застывает с блокнотом в руках.  
  
      - Простите, что?  
  
      - Доктор Хаус… то есть нет, доктор Форман сказал мне, что я забеременел! Я не могу быть беременным! Я ещё слишком молод!  
  
      - Кто, вы говорите, вам это сказал? Как он выглядел?   
  
      - Белый парень лет за сорок, с тростью…  
  
      - Это доктор Хаус! Вы его знали раньше?   
  
      - Нет.  
  
      - Но он умер на прошлой неделе…  
  
      - О… о боже… - И беднягу Робертсона снова тошнит.   
  
А по больничному коридору то здесь, то там раздаётся стук невидимой трости. Призрак Хауса появляется в самых разных местах.   
  
Вот он сидит в смотровой на первом этаже. Перед ним две женщины - пациентка и её дочь. Девушка взволнованно объясняет, что с некоторых пор её мать перестала разговаривать - молчит, как немая.   
  
Хаус удивлённо поднимает бровь. Он берёт молоточек и стучит по колену женщины. Никакой реакции.   
  
      - Ваша мама обязательно заговорит. Поднимитесь сейчас на второй этаж, спросите доктора Хауса. Это глава отделения диагностики, - Хаус пишет пару слов на листке бумаги, суёт его в руку дочери. - Скажете, что вас направил доктор Форман.  
  
Потом он выходит из смотровой и, хромая, направляется к лифту. Он просто обязан увидеть своими глазами "чудесное исцеление" пациентки.   
  
Такого зрелища Хаус - мёртвый или живой - пропустить никак не может.


End file.
